


Attraction

by rhetoricpeach



Series: Hospitals & Dojos [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor!Law, First Time, Kendo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slightly Out Of Character, florist!Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricpeach/pseuds/rhetoricpeach
Summary: Law and Zoro, two people living different lives. Will they acknowledge their feelings for each other? Or miss up on the opportunity of love?*I do not own One Piece.





	1. It was an Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident leads to Zoro meeting a certain doctor.

Law jolted awake to the beeping sound of his pager. He opened his eyes and saw the light filtering through his burgundy curtains. He blinked hard to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. He got home at around 3 am due to a very long shift at the hospital. As soon as he got home, he put his bag down beside his bed then plopped face down and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

  
He groaned as he sat up on the edge of his bed and reached to get his pager in his brown leather bag. It read:

  
**SURGERY 8 AM**

  
He pressed a button on it and the beeping finally ceased. He let out a tired yawn.

It's gonna be another long day.

He glanced at the clock and it read 6:31 am. Almost 4 hours of sleep, the most he had had in the past week. He took a quick shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair and made sure he didn't look too much of a zombie.

It was the middle of May, flu season was about to end and he was longing to get a breather. The director of the hospital he worked at loved assigning Law in the emergency room. Not that he minded. This was his passion and he can't really say no. His only problem was that he didn't have time for anything anymore. He has been neglecting his weekly gym sessions and could see from the mirror that he has lost a little bit of weight. The only thing that keeps him at it are the cups of coffee he manages to get himself at the cafeteria.

Law sighed and grabbed onto the sink and gave another yawn. For the past years, he has been coping and tried to get used to his rough shifts. It was more hectic since he worked at a prestigious hospital. He was one of the youngest surgeons there and was often depended on by the others.

  
He glanced at the clock again, 6:45 am. Shit, I don't have time to eat. When even was the last time I ate? he thought. If he kept this up, he would be the one in a hospital bed. But he had to leave early, he still had to review the patient's records for the surgery. He would have to talk to the director later about his shifts.

He walked to his closet and quickly rummaged through for something to wear and settled for a mustard button-down and a pair of black slacks. He tucked his shirt in and went to his dresser to grab some socks and slipped on his black leather ankle boots that were comfy on his feet since he mostly stands all day.

He checked everything in his bag, grabbed his car keys, locked his apartment door, then drove off to Grandline Hospital.

* * *

Zoro woke up to the loud banging on his door. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head hoping to block out the noise.

"Oi! Marimo! Wake the fuck up!" his best friend/roommate, Sanji, shouted.

"Fuck off, curly," Zoro mumbled and tried to burrow himself deeper into the mattress hoping to continue his dream where he was being awarded as the best swordsman in the world.

There was a loud bang as the door was violently kicked open.

Zoro looked up at Sanji who is fuming, dressed in a black tracksuit.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Zoro groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"You're my fucking problem you piece of shit! I've been knocking for the last five minutes dumbass! We have to meet up with Luffy and Usopp at the park remember?! Or did the moss spread to your brain or something?!" he angrily shouted at Zoro.

Zoro did remember but he didn't know that that was today.

"Oh, that," he replied in a bored tone, burying himself back into his pillows and pulling the covers over his head.

"Don't _oh that _me, asshole!" Sanji said as he tore off the covers away from Zoro. "Get up or I'll tell post _that_ video of you." Zoro eyes snapped open and his cheeks were stained red, he was sure that the bastard was smirking at him. "Fuck, fine." he sat and made a beeline to his bathroom and locked himself in before the idiot cook could tease him any longer.

"Don't take long or else!" the blond warned.

Bastard. Zoro pulled his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He turned the knob to the cold setting to wake him up and shivered when the water hit his back. He recalled the conversation he had with Usopp, Luffy, and the cook a few days ago. Apparently, Usopp started dating this girl and when he stumbled upon pictures of her and her ex's online, he saw how bulky and muscular they were and was suddenly insecure of his build, telling himself that he wouldn't match up to them. Zoro and the others tried to console him and told him he was okay as he is and that he had his charms. Usopp shook his head and vowed that before the month ends, his body would be bulkier than Zoro's.

Zoro scoffed at that.

After that they made plans to go jogging at the park and Luffy wanted to tag along because, well, he's Luffy. And now here he was putting on some sweats and a plain white shirt to support (humor) his lovesick friend.

He walked to the kitchen and saw the blond packing some lunch boxes. Zoro took a glass and drank some water. "I'm hungry," he complained. The blond ignored him until he packed the last lunch box. "You can eat later, marimo. Don't push Usopp too hard, okay?" he carried the bag and grabbed his keys off the wall and disappearing to the hallway, heading to the door.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Tell Luffy that, not me. Why are you the one driving?" he shouted as he put his glass in the sink and jogged towards the cook. He was holding the door open for Zoro. "We don't wanna get lost now, do we? Hurry up and lock the door, idiot." the cook remarked.

They got in the car and made their way to the park nearby. Zoro took out his phone and called Monet, one of his employees at his flower shop, Hana. She picks up after the third ring.

"Good morning, Zoro." she greeted.

"Hey, Monet. How's everything there? Did the shipment arrive already?" he saw the blond perk up at the mention of Monet's name.

"The supplier said it'll be a little late but it'll get here sometime in the afternoon they said. Everyone is present," she reported.

"Okay, can you tell Bart to move the plants that need to be repotted to the back?"

"He's already on it." she mused. He can faintly hear Bart asking if Monet was talking to Zoro.

"I'll be there this afternoon, see you later."

"Yes, goodbye." Zoro hung up.

"Put your seat belt on, dumbass." his hands on the steering wheel, focused on the road.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro pocketed his phone and put his seat belt on.

They arrived and Sanji parked the car, then checked his phone. "They're at the monkey bars." he took his harness off and Zoro did the same as they got off the car.

Zoro breathed in the fresh air and stretched his arms and legs. Sanji got out and quickly lit a cigarette. He deeply inhaled and said "Come on." with a tilt of his head.

He saw his long-nosed friend stretching near the monkey bars and his hyperactive friend swinging from bar to bar.

"Zorooooo! Sanjiiiiii!" he exclaimed as he let go of the bars and landed on his feet as he ran to them. "Goodmorning! Sanji, did you bring food?" he asked looking between the both of them to see if someone was carrying food.

"It's in the car, we'll eat later."

"Great! Now that everyone is here, let's start!" a super determined Usopp announced.

"Let's do some stretches first," Zoro replied.

The 4 stretched for a couple of minutes and started with a slow jog. They weren't even jogging that hard but within a few seconds, Usopp was already panting.

"Are you okay Usopp?" Luffy asked and Zoro snorted. He felt an elbow to his side and glared at the person beside him. He rolled his eyes.

"You can do this, Usopp! Just breathe, inhale and exhale." Zoro enthusiastically cheered.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm b-breathing," Usopp answered as he gasped for air.

"Shishishi, you're so funny Usopp!" Luffy laughed.

They ran for a few more minutes as they reached the monkey bars again and decided to take a break. Usopp immediately took a seat at a bench and gulped down his water, he was heavily sweating already. That wasn't even enough to make Zoro sweat.

"Sanji!!! Meshiii! I'm hungry, please!" Luffy begged.

"When are you not?" he sarcastically asked.

"Fine, I'll get it. Wait here." Sanji replied as he stalked away. Lighting another cigarette.

"I have to piss." Zoro stood up.

"Don't get lost, Zoro! Shishishishi." Luffy teased.

Zoro grumbled that he doesn't get lost and searched for the bathroom. He started walking and noticed something. What the hell? Why am I here again? Is that the same tree?

After a few minutes of wandering, he finally found it. He relieved himself and washed his hands. He trailed back to the monkey bars and thought of what workout to do next.

He heard a loud cry.

Which sounded a lot like Usopp.

He swiftly jogged to the source and saw Usopp sitting on the ground with his left leg spread. Sanji is crouching next to him and Luffy was curiously poking his leg, a sandwich in his other hand.

"That hurts, idiot!" Usopp shouted.

"What happened?" Zoro asked as he crouched down to Usopp's other side.

"Well, Luffy challenged Usopp to climb the monkey bars from start to end, Usopp hands slipped, landed on his leg," he stated, sounding not surprised at all.

"D-do you think it's broken?" the long-nosed man asked, his voice quivering.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Luffy you want to check?" Zoro goaded. Usopp's eyes bulged out from their sockets.

"Sure!"

"No! Stop it Luffy or you won't get any food!" Luffy pouted and kept his hands behind him. "And you," Sanji glared at Zoro. "help me get him up!" They lifted Usopp and supported him to Sanji's car. They helped him get into the back seat and Sanji demanded that Zoro sat with Usopp in the back before Luffy does further damage to the leg.

"Did you bring a car, Usopp?" said the cook as he started the engine and pulled out from his parking spot.

"N-no, we took the bus," Usopp replied, trying hard not to move his leg too much.

"The nearest hospital is Grandline. Hold on tight, Usopp" the cook announced as he drove through the traffic.

As soon as they arrived Zoro asked from help from the nurses and they wheeled Usopp inside. The familiar hospital smell invaded Zoro's senses and remembered the last time he was in one. They took an x-ray of Usopp's leg and they waited for the results in the emergency room. Usopp was lying down groaning, Luffy was spinning around in a chair. Zoro and Sanji are both sitting on Usopp's bed. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Sabrina Jones. I have Mr. Usopp's x-ray results." she smiled at them as she held a large envelope.

"Nice to meet you, my lady." Sanji noodled. Zoro rolled his eyes at him.

She was about to take out the results from the envelope when a bloody patient was suddenly wheeled in and she was immediately called.

"I'm sorry, I'll get back to you in a bit!" she apologized as she handed the envelope to a nurse and hurried away. Zoro took out his phone and was about to call Monet when he heard it.

"Give me that." a deep voice said. Zoro looked up and internally gaped at the man in front of him. He was clearly taller than Zoro. His green scrubs revealed arms that are covered in tattoos which Zoro thought was really sexy. Maybe there were more? His black hair tousled lazily on top of his head and his olive skin was beaded in a sheen of sweat.

Fuck. This guy is hot.

Zoro didn't notice Sanji staring at him knowingly. His eyebrows raised as he knew what was going on through his friend's mind.

The nurse complied and handed him the envelope.

"How was surgery, Dr. Trafalgar?" the nurse quizzed.

"It was a smooth operation, angioplasty doesn't take that long." this Trafalgar guy replied as he held up the results over the light.

"You're lucky, it's just a small fracture." he pointed to the cracked part.

"Looks like celery," Sanji commented.

"Shishishi! Look Usopp! You have celery legs!" Luffy laughed in his chair.

"I don't have celery legs!"

"But we still have to put it in a cast to prevent the injury from worsening." Trafalgar stared at Usopp who groaned.

"Hey, at least it wasn't one of your arms," Zoro said trying to lighten up the mood. Usopp was a graphic designer and also a tattoo artist, it would be really bad for business if he did break one of his arms.

"You're right, Zoro." his curly-haired friend agreed. "Could have been worse," he muttered.

Trafalgar looked at Zoro and Zoro met his eyes, fuck, this guy was really hot. The doctor broke eye contact and left Zoro a little dismayed. The man got ready to plaster Usopp's leg. Zoro and Sanji moved away from the bed and sat at the one beside it as they watched the doctor do his work.

"You have cool tattoos! What's your name? I'm Luffy! I'm a firefighter! My brother and his boyfriend are also firefighters!" he boasted.

The doctor stared at Luffy. "I'm Law," he replied focusing his attention back to his work. "I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon."

"Cardio-what?" he tilted his head. "Hey! Do you guys think I should get tattoos too? Usopp can do them for me!" Usopp raised his arm and gave a weak thumbs up.

"What are you gonna get a tattoo of?" Zoro asked.

"Meat!"

Zoro and Sanji sighed tiredly together.

"You look familiar." the doctor glanced at Zoro.

"Yeah, he kinda does, doesn't he? Green hair is kinda rare after all so..." the nurse insisted as she squinted her eyes at Zoro.

"I'd remember you." the swordsman said to the grey-eyed man, a corner of his mouth lifted.

"Oh! I know! You're the guy that had a huge slash across their chest right?" she looked back at Law as if to confirm her thoughts, "I think you were the one that stitched him up, remember doctor? You were completely passed out! That was like, um 1, 2... about a year and a half ago! I was still a newbie back then and the amount of blood all over made me so queasy." she shuddered.

"Hm, it was messy." Law agreed. "It was one of the bloodiest things I've seen."

"Yeah, that was him all right." Sanji chuckled. "You should see the huge scar he has."

Zoro can feel his scar twitching when he remembered what happened almost a year and a half ago. Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman was visiting the dojo that Zoro trained at. He grabbed the opportunity and challenged him on the spot. Needless to say, that fight proved how weak Zoro still was and he vowed to himself that he'll never lose to anyone ever again. After that, he trained himself even harder than before and still is, wanting to fulfill his promise to his deceased childhood friend.

"Oooh, can I see the scar?" the nurse curiously asked.

"Of course you can, milady!" the dumbass cook cooed. "Hey, take off your shirt."

"I'm not gonna take my shirt off!"

"Awww," she pouted.

Zoro glared at her and Sanji and looked at Law. The doctor smirked at him, "I'm a little disappointed too." Zoro's face reddened. Fuck, is this guy flirting with me?

The blond leaned in and whispered to Zoro, "He's totally flirting with you, you slutty marimo." he teased. Fucking bastard.

Zoro was about to retort back when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw that Monet was calling.

"I have to take this," he muttered as he stepped outside to the hallway.

"Something wrong, Monet?"

"Everything's fine, the delivery guy says he needs to talk to you. Can you come soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, sorry I'm at the hospital, Usopp broke his leg," he explained.

"Is he all right?"

"He will be," he glanced inside the room and saw that Law was still casting the leg, the nurse assisting him.

"That's good. See you soon."

"Bye," Zoro hung up. He walked to Sanji and whispered that he had to leave.

"You know which bus to take right?"

"I do! I won't get lost going to my shop!" he snapped.

"Whatever you say, marimo." Bastard.

"Bye, Zoro!" Luffy waved.

He walked towards Usopp and told him that he'll visit him at his shop sometime as he jogged out of the hospital and to the bus stop. He felt a little disappointed since that was probably the only time that he'll meet the hot doctor, and that he'll never see him again.

* * *

Sanji has been friends with Zoro for a long time and came out to him years ago. So he had an idea of what Zoro's type is.

And it was certainly this doctor.

Sanji was an observant person so he didn't miss the brief, almost shocked look on Zoro's face when he saw this Law guy. He also didn't miss the way Law stared at Zoro's ass as he bent over to say goodbye to Usopp.

He had been feeling sorry for the marimo lately. The last time the moss head had a thing with someone was years ago, back in college. Sanji figured that the guy needed some action and decided to play cupid.

After some final warnings from Law to which Usopp nodded along, they gave him a pair of crutches and the nurse helped him use it.

He walked to Law and asked for a pen and paper to which the doctor was confused.

"This is where he works, he actually owns the shop," Sanji stated as he wrote down the address to Zoro's store. "His name is Zoro. He's an idiot at times but he's a good guy. Good luck, man." he patted Law on the shoulder and followed after Luffy and Usopp.

"But I-," the doctor stammered but Sanji already walked away.

Sanji sighed. He was such a good friend.

* * *

Law stared has been staring at the address since it was given to him yesterday by that weird blond. He put the slip of paper in his pocket and leaned back on his office chair.

Was he that obvious? That blond was pretty damn observing. Law closed his eyes tried to remember the last person he was with. He was a busy person so whatever relationship he was in, crumbled as soon as they began. So he settles for random flings he finds at bars whenever he felt the need for another person's warmth.

A few hard knocks to his office door broke his thoughts.

"Come in." one of his colleagues peeked in.

"Sorry to disturb, but Director Crocus is calling for you."

"Right now?"

"Yes, meet him in his office he says."

"Okay, thanks."

"No, problem." he closed the door and Law let out a sigh. Crocus was a little peculiar but he was one of the best doctors that Law deeply respected. He headed out and nodded to the people who greeted him. He faced the director's door and gave three hard knocks, opened it and went inside. The director's chair was facing away from him.

"It's me," Law said as the chair rotated.

"I've been waiting, take a seat." he gestured to the chair beside his desk.

Law took a seat and folded his arms across his chest.

"How are you?" the old man asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Law replied. The man's hair was grayer than the last time he saw him.

"I'm great. I had oatmeal for breakfast, I walked my dog, I picked this shirt..." he rambled. Here we go again.

"Besides that, I'm taking you off the ER. You can still help around there if you want but I want you to focus on surgery," he said in a serious tone.

"Oh, that's okay I guess. Any reason you want me to focus on that?" Law was ecstatic that he can have more time for himself now but he wasn't sure where the director was going with this.

Crocus stared at him. "We're getting more residents and new employees at the end of the month. This line of work is exhausting and I regret not doing some things that I should have done while I was younger. I don't want you younglings to experience that too. I thought hiring a couple more hands will keep things at bay for a while." he explained. "Also my daughter gave birth last December, wanna see a picture?" he showed Law the picture frame on his desk and Law congratulated him. Again.

"Can I see a picture of your granddaughter?"

"I-I don't have a granddaughter." Law tried to explain.

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Crocus turned his chair back at Law. "That's about everything, you may leave."

"Thank you, Dr. Crocus." he made his way to the door and was about to close it when Crocus shouted after him.

"Remember, don't waste time!"

Law got home early that night and drew himself a bath. He took off his clothes and threw them in the laundry, remembering to take the slip of paper from his trousers' pocket and keep it in his wallet. He sat down in the tub and felt the tension slowly leaving his body as he sank deeper into the hot water.

He closed his eyes and make notes of what he should with his increased free time.

Go to the gym.

Do some laundry.

Grocery shopping.

Visit the green-haired man. Law jolted at the last one and wondered if it was a good idea.

Fuck it. I'll just go for it. You'll never know unless you try, right?

Law relaxed in the water for a few more minutes and was about to get out when he felt his hard cock against his stomach. He groaned and decided to rub it off quickly because he wanted to sleep soon.

He closed his eyes and gripped the base of his length as he started to pump himself under the water. His thoughts went to the green-haired man. His muscular body, his sexy voice. He imagined those soft-looking lips wrapped around his cock.

He moaned as he pumped faster his other arm gripping the side of the tub. He recalled the view when the man bent over and got a good view of his ass.

"Fuck, Zoro." he moaned as he came hard and dirtied the water.

Law quickly rinsed himself off and dressed up for bed. He felt a little guilty after he jerked off to the man, but all those thoughts faded as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic! Feel free to leave comments. :) I noticed that there aren't that many LawZo fanfics around so here's one. haha. I'll try to update twice a week, I don't know yet how many chapters this will be. I'm just going with the flow! Thanks again and I hope you have a good day/evening!


	2. It's Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a glimpse into Zoro's daily life. Will he meet the amber-eyed doctor again?

It was one of those days that Zoro liked. The sky was cloudy, the rays of sunlight sneaking through the clouds. He was thankful for the weather since he had to walk to work every day. His satchel was slung on his torso as he locked the door.

  
The reason Sanji and him chose that apartment was that his flower shop, Hana, was within walking distance and Sanji's restaurant, All Blue, was nearby. The restaurant was starting to gain more popularity since it opened almost a year ago. It wasn't easy to start a business so young, but the cook managed to pull it off in the long run.

  
The sleek kitchen and the _marble_ (as Sanji explained to Zoro) countertops and kitchen island sealed the deal for the curly-browed cook. Not that it mattered to Zoro anyway.

He walked out of the building and inhaled the fresh morning air. He decided to stop by a coffee shop first and get some coffee for himself and his staff. He entered the nearest one and ordered the drinks and a bagel sandwich for to-go. He sat at a table and read through some paperwork as he waited for his order.

It was a surprise that it hasn't gotten that hot yet where he lived since the summer season had begun officially a few days ago. May was about to end, the coming of June meant that they had to pay extra attention to the plants in the store. Make sure that they don't dehydrate and wilt from the heat. June also meant more wedding clients for Zoro.

Another busy month for him and everyone at the shop.

Zoro put away the papers back in their folders and into his satchel as his name is called out. He put the bagel in his bag and took the coffee carrier in his hand. He exited and went on his way. Zoro walked for a few minutes then cursing after he realized he was heading the way back to his place rather than the flower shop. He turned in the opposite direction and started to jog as he cursed the buildings for moving and making him confused.

Zoro sighed in relief as he saw the familiar building a few steps away. A green-haired head is crouched down in front of their signboard. A box of chalk on the ground beside him as he scribbled away,

"G' morning, Bart. I have coffee for you guys." Zoro greeted as he gave a cup to Bartolomeo who turned and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Zoro-senpai! You're the best boss ever!" he beamed. Zoro frowned at him.

"I told you not to call me that. You watch too much anime." Zoro mumbled. Bart was apparently a _big fan_ of Zoro's. He boasted that he had watched _all_ of the swordsman's kendo matches and that he cried tears of joy when Zoro won first prize at a flower arranging contest back in college. He babbled that Zoro was the manliest man he knew.

Well, aside from Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and even that idiot cook. He also admired Nami and Robin and probably a whole lot of people besides them.  
Bart was surely a fan of many people. But despite his punk-like appearance, with the nose ring and all that, he was damn skilled at flower arranging.

"But Zoro-senpai! I-"

"Yeah whatever call me what you want." Zoro cut him off before he rambled again. The swordsman looked at the signboard and is impressed by the calligraphy. "That looks good. I'm gonna head in." he patted the man's head and entered the shop, hearing a shout of gratitude from outside.  
Pots and vases filled with all sorts of plants decorated the floors and walls. The different scents invading his senses as he crossed the main room to go to the lounging area. He found Camie inside putting on her forest green apron and grinned upon seeing Zoro.

"Good morning, Zoro-san!" she saluted. Zoro chose to ignore the -san which was obviously influenced by that Bart. "Coffee," he gave her a cup and asked if Monet was already here.

"She's in the office. Thanks!" she gestured with her cup. Camie was a quick learner, after being here for only a few months, she had almost memorized everything the plants needed and proved her hand at floristry.

Zoro headed for their office, a white room with two desks, one for himself and Monet. It was spacious enough to receive clients in. A large window was behind Zoro's desk giving him a glimpse of their small greenhouse where they take care of various flowers. He found her already deep into paperwork when he entered. Zoro placed the cup of coffee on her desk as she mumbled a 'thanks' at him.

As soon as Zoro sat in his chair, Monet came over to his desk as they began to discuss their plans for the multiple events happening next month.

When the meeting ended, Zoro stretched in his seat, his stomach rumbling as he recalled the bagel sandwich in his bag. He devoured it in a few seconds and washed it down with his now cold coffee. He left Monet and headed for the lounge room to get his apron on with the embroidered sakura branch on it, which served as his shop's logo. He asked Usopp to design it for him and the long-nosed man happily accepted.

Zoro put together bouquets as Camie entertained the customers and manned the register. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took off his gardening gloves and fished it out and pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Usopp."

_"Hey, Zoro! Can you prepare a bouquet of roses for me? I have a date tonight."_ he happily sighed.

"Sure, red?"

_"Yes, that's perfect, Kaya loves red roses."_

"You want me to bring it over?" remembering that Usopp was currently injured.

_"No! I don't want to be a bother..."_

"It's okay, Usopp. I don't mind." Zoro walked over to a vase filled with red roses and started picking the ones he would use.

_"Fine, but I'll pay the delivery fee!"_ he insisted.

"Yeah, sure. See ya later."

_"Thank you, Zoro! Bye!"_

Zoro admired the arrangement of red roses he had made, He wrapped it in white kraft paper and adorned it with a vibrant red ribbon.

"Oooh, that's so pretty Zoro-san! Can I take a picture?" she asked, already taking out her phone.

"Here," he handed it to her. "Usopp ordered it for Kaya. I'm gonna deliver it later." He watched her take hundreds of photos as she roamed around, trying to find the perfect backdrop. Camie helps manage the shops' social media accounts. She takes photos like this and posts them online to try and draw more customers which Zoro appreciates a lot.

"Thanks, Zoro-san! This is so beautiful!" she praised. Zoro grunted in response.

"By the way, a man was looking for you yesterday." Camie pursed her lips, trying to recount what happened. "He was tall, he had huuuuge eyebags! And his arms had lots of tatt-"

"Zoro-senpai! Monet says you need to choose the vases!" Bart yelled, interrupting what Camie was saying.

"Shit, I'll be there!" He hasn't ordered the vases yet because the ones he wanted were all out of stock. A good flower arrangement requires a good vase. If you mismatch, the flowers would not look as good as it should be and Zoro doesn't want to waste such beautiful flowers.

"Hold onto it. I'm gonna check on Monet." he left the bouquet with Camie and went back to the office. Time flew as Zoro and Monet finalized the jars and vases needed for the first round of weddings happening next week. Zoro responded to some emails and checked the time after a while.

**4:45 pm**

He decided it was time to deliver that bouquet. He took the bus and took an unexpected detour ( I don't get lost) before he finally arrived at Usopp's tattoo parlor. He found the artist's brows knitted in concentration as he tattooed a large green dragon on the upper back of a client. Zoro observed quietly as he admired his friend's work. He let him be and waited in the lounging area looking through samples of Usopp's drawings.

He heard his friend talking to the client and went inside the room after the client left.

"Zoro! That looks amazing! Kaya will love it!" he sniffed the flowers and smiled at Zoro. "Oh, before I forget." he took his crutches and disappeared for a while then came back and paid Zoro.

"How's the leg?" he asked, looking at the cast filled with doodles and messages as Usopp sat down in front of him.

"It's getting better, I can't wait to get this stupid thing off." he groaned as he thumped his left leg lightly with his fist. "Want to sign it? I'm supposed to get it off next week." he handed Zoro a green marker. The florist kneeled and inspected the drawings on it more closely, instantly knowing the person that drew a few blue dicks here and there.

"Nice dicks," Zoro snickered.

"Shut up! That immature bastard Franky..." he cursed. Zoro chuckled as he wrote down a simple 'Get well soon' and tried to draw some green flowers around it. he capped the marker and handed it back to him.

"I go insane when it starts to itch under there." he groaned. "That doctor told me not to touch it but damn." as he mentioned the word _doctor_, Zoro's mind went back to the man he keeps dreaming of these past few days. He would wake up to find himself hard, his underwear soaked wet. During those nights he would groan and force his brain to recall all the events in his dreams. How the man touched him. Kissed him. Licked him.

_Fucked him._

The snap of fingers and his name being called brought him back to reality as Zoro blinked at Usopp. "You okay there, Zoro? You have a weird expression on your face." concern etched on his face.

"Sorry, I was just, thinking about something." he rubbed his face with his hands and exhaled. "Well, I have to go. I need to close up the shop." he stood up and patted Usopp's back, "Have fun on your date." the man visibly blushed. "Y-yeah! Wish me luck!" he stammered.

Zoro smiled at him.

"Break a leg." the artist's eyes widened and shouted after Zoro who hurried outside the parlor. He heard a _'Zoro, you bastard!'_ and pretended that it was just his imagination. He rode the bus and sat in one of the back seats as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He growled as his phone vibrated for the umpteenth time that day. It was the bastard cook calling.

"The fuck do you want?"

_"Don't fucking cuss at me you asshole!"_ Sanji yelled. So fucking loud all the time.

"Don't tell me what to-" a loud _shhh_ stopped Zoro as he looked to his left. An angry old woman glaring at him. He muttered a quick sorry and turned his attention back to his phone.

"What do you want?" he whispered angrily.

_"Hmph, I was gonna invite you to go drinking tonight with Nami and the others at Water 7 but since you're such an asshole-"_

"Fuck yes. I need to get laid." he sighed in relief. The dirty dreams that haunted him were starting to get to him. Maybe if someone fucked him they would finally go away.

_"Oh fucking spare me."_ the cook groaned. _"We'll meet up at 9 so get home early!"_

"Yeah yeah, bye." Zoro hung up the phone and got ready to jump off the bus as it neared his stop.

* * *

Zoro started his journey home and was happy that business was good today. All the bouquets that they displayed were sold out.

He entered the building and took the elevator. He opened the apartment door and internally cheered because he got home first before the cook. He looked at the time on his phone, 7:50 pm. He decided to lift some weights before he takes a bath since he had some spare time. He walked into the small gym area. He did some stretches and began doing a set of dumbbell curls.

After a few minutes, he heard rustling sounds coming from the kitchen and figured that the cook was home. He padded into the kitchen and saw the cook rummaging through the fridge. He spotted a paper bag on the kitchen island and peered inside. He took out the Tupperware inspecting it, trying to figure out what dish it was.

"Is this for me?" he asked. The blond glanced back at him. "Eat fast or we're gonna be late. That's beer-braised short ribs." he sniffed his dress shirt and grimaced. "I need a shower." he walked off and Zoro called out a quick 'thanks' which turned out indiscernible because his mouth was full. He ate everything and gulped down some water and headed to his bathroom to shower.

With the spare time he had left, Zoro tried to prepare by using his fingers and hurriedly spread himself open, biting his lower lip to hold back a small moan when he accidentally brushed his fingers over that _place_. Zoro wasn't sure if tonight will be the night but he wanted to be ready _just in case_.

Now, what should I wear? Zoro thought to himself. He went through his closet and went for the black pants that Ace once told him his ass looked great in. And a maroon button-up shirt which he tucked in his pants. He checked himself out in the mirror and decided to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. He combed his hair and figured he looked decent enough.

He went to the living room and sat on the couch fiddling through his phone while he waited for the dumbass cook.

"Marimo, are you read-Woah, you really do wanna get laid tonight huh? No homo though," he commented, raising his arms in defense. Zoro scoffed at him. The other was dressed in black pants and a blue button-up.

"Shut up, let's go," he muttered.

* * *

The cab dropped them off to the entrance of Water 7. It was Saturday night so the place was insanely packed. The bouncer let them in, the man all too familiar with the two and the rest of his friends as regulars. They were greeted by the loud music, bodies grinding against each other. They went through the sweaty crowd as they searched for their friends.

"Zoro! Sanji! Over here!" they saw a head full of orange waving at them. "Nami, my dear!" the blond swooned. Zoro greeted the people in the large booth which consisted of Luffy, who was chowing down, Ace, who winked at Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Vivi.

"Vivi! Robin! Let's dance!" Nami shouted over the music. The girls left and joined the stream of bodies on the dance floor. Zoro settled down in the booth next to Ace, grabbing a bottle of beer from the bucket. He took a long swig and deeply exhaled.

"Where's Marco?" he asked the freckled man. It was unusual to see the one without the other.

"He's at work. Lots of _paperwork_ he says." he mimicked, "Comfort meee, Dorooo." he cooed as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's torso and leaned his head on the crook of his neck. "Ugh, let go, you reek." as he tried to push the man away.

"You're so cold to me, Doroooo." he slurred.

"Fuck, how many did he have Franky?" he asked the blue-haired man drinking his cola. "I don't know Zoro-bro, he was already drinking before Robin and I got here." he shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna join the ladies." the cook fixed his collar and went to the girls.

"Hey me too! Come on Luffy-bro, let's dance!" Franky coaxed. Luffy shoved all the food into his mouth and went after Franky after saying 'Bye Zoro! Have fun with Ace!'

_Bastards_

Ace was passed out against him. Only one way to solve this.

He took out his phone and called Marco. After a few rings, he picked up.

_"Zoro? "_

"Hey, Marco, are you busy? It's Ace, he's... really really drunk and he's passed out right now." he stared at the face resting on his chest. "Will you be able to pick him up?" he asked, as much as Zoro loved Ace, he needed to let loose tonight, and hopefully find somebody good enough to mess around with.

_"That idiot,"_ he sighed, _"Can you keep him company for a while? I'll be there as soon as I can. You're at Water 7 right?" _he can sense the agitation in his voice. "That's right, take your time Marco, I won't let him go anywhere," Zoro assured him.

_"Thank you, Zoro. I'll see you soon."_ he hung up. The body against him stirring.

"Was that Marco?" the raven-haired man asked curiously, peering up at Zoro through his disheveled hair.

"Yes and he's coming to get you so fucking behave."

"I don't want to go. I'm mad at him." he tightened his hold around Zoro. The swordsman removed his arm from the hold and placed it behind the other's back and pulled him closer.

"So, I'm guessing you're mad at him because he got mad at you?" he boredly replied, drinking from his bottle.

"Sh-shut up!" Bingo. "He says I'm too clingy! I'm not too clingy! Besides! He's the one that-" Zoro listened to his rant and helped him sober up with some water. They chatted for a long time and when Ace's body went rigid beside him, he knew he was finally relieved from babysitting duty.

"Zoro, thanks for the help." the blond said as he reached for Ace's arm. "Ace, come on, let's go home." he tried to pry the arms away but they wouldn't budge, if not it only tightened even more.

"Ow! Let go you, idiot!" Zoro shouted as he tried to wiggle out from Ace's grasp.

"You're hurting him."

"No! I wanna stay with Zoro! He's nice to me! Unlike someone, I know!" Ace fought back.

Marco sighed and leaned in to whisper something in the stubborn man's ear. Something that Zoro wished he didn't hear.

He had to bleach his eardrums after this.

Ace instantly loosened his grip on Zoro and jumped into Marco's arms, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

"I owe you one, Zoro. Have fun." he dragged Ace away who was nuzzling into his chest. The younger man waved at Zoro and winked at him. Zoro gave him the finger before they disappeared in the ocean of bodies on the dance floor.

Great. Now he was alone. He wasn't in the mood to dance so Zoro decided to go upstairs to the second floor where it was usually less crazy. He maneuvered through the bodies around him and found the stairs. He climbed up and found that the bar was empty and took a seat.

"Heeeey, handsome," a drunk woman scantily dressed sat next to him. "Wanna have some fuuun?" she whispered in his ear.

"I'm gay," Zoro grunted. She pouted and before she could annoy Zoro even more, her friend pulled her away and apologized to Zoro and left. Thank god. He asked the bartender for a glass of rum. Zoro yawned as he waited for his drink.

Zoro wasn't bad looking so both women and men often tried to pick him up. The only problem was that the men that picked him up expected him to be the top because of his muscular build and height and he'd had enough of that. Zoro had always wanted to bottom. The first time he'd engaged in anal sex, his partner laughed at him when he said he wanted to be on the receiving end, and instead told him that he should be the one to top because he looked like one and Zoro had no choice but to go along with it. Pretty stupid reason.

He was gonna oppose but it was kinda hard to object when someone was sucking your dick as if their life depended on it.

He was starting to get drowsy, it seemed like his plans to get fucked won't happen tonight.

_Maybe another time._

"Is this seat taken?" a deep voice asked him.

Zoro turned to his left and saw a familiar pair of amber eyes.

_Holy shit it's him_

"G-go ahead." Zoro stuttered, the bartender laid his drink in front of him, he took it, drinking it in one full gulp. The man also ordered some rum, paid, and was drinking it at a more leisurely pace.

"My name is Law, Law Trafalgar. We've met before at the hospital, do you remember?" he offered his hand to Zoro.

"I do," how could I forget? "I'm Zoro Roronoa." he took the older man's hand and was surprised with how warm it was.

"I know," did he just smirk? "I'm gonna be honest, your friend gave me the address to your flower shop that day. The blond one, " he spoke, swirling the liquid in his glass.

_Fucking Sanji_

"Fuck, I'm sorry. My friend likes to make jokes." he stammered, "Sorry if he offended you in any way-" the man raised his index finger, silencing Zoro. He finishes his drink, puts it down, and stared sideways at him.

"It's fine, he wasn't wrong." turning his body to Zoro.

"Wrong about what?" he stared back. Law leaned and placed a hand on the younger man's hip.

"He probably saw that I was attracted to you," he whispered, squeezing where his hand was. He felt the hand radiate heat that was starting to spread from his hip to the rest of his body. "I finally had the time to go yesterday, but you weren't there?" he pulled his hand away and Zoro was a little disappointed.

"O-oh, so you were the guy they were talking about." remembering what Camie told him this morning. He felt giddy knowing that the man wanted to meet him. That he was attracted to him as Zoro was to him. "I was training at a dojo yesterday, I do kendo."

"That's impressive. I do HEMA myself. Longsword fighting. It's been a while since I trained, I've been busy." his eyebrows creasing.

"Maybe we should spar sometime? We can both use the exercise." Zoro suggested, leaning in as he surveyed the man's face, hoping that he wasn't wrong. That they both _wanted_ this.

"Mm, I'd love to work you out," he whispered, also leaning forward.

_Yes, finally_

Their sound of someone clearing their voice loudly startled them both and saw the bartender giving them the stink eye. Zoro grunted and Law chuckled at him.

"Wanna get out of here?" his eyes gleaming.

"Fuck yes." Zoro pulled out his wallet and paid for his drink. The older man took his hand and Zoro almost sighed in relief. He led them both downstairs and went through the people dancing. Zoro caught the eye of a surprised blond he knew too well and gave him that annoying smirk.

He mouthed a 'good luck' and Zoro rolled his eyes at him, focusing his attention back at the man holding his hand.

They found the exit and Zoro sighed in relief as he was able to breathe in some fresh air. They through the alley, still holding hands. Zoro was excited about what's to come and was about to ask the _question_ when his back is slammed against the brick wall and hungry lips were pressed against his. Zoro wrapped his arms around his shoulders and moaned as he eagerly parted his lips allowing the man to explore his mouth. A hand went behind his head and another at his waist as the man deepened the kiss. They broke away as Law pressed kisses along Zoro's neck and jaw.

"P-please tell me," he gasped out "-that you're a top." heat pooling in his gut as the man grabbed his ass and squeezed hard.

"I am," Law replied sounding out of breath. He kissed the corner of Zoro's mouth and pressed their foreheads together. His dilated pupils, gleaming in the dark staring right back at Zoro. "But I wouldn't mind getting fucked by you."

_Yes_

"Good, 'cause I want you to be my first," he whispered, revealing his secret.

Law pulled back, his face etched with surprise, his hands still on Zoro's waist. "You've never bottomed before?" he asked in wonder.

"N-no, not yet, I've always wanted to but the men I've been with always expected me to top," Zoro confessed, turning his head to the side. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but-" the doctor hesitated. Zoro looked back at him. "Are you sure you want me to be your first?"

"Please," Zoro pleaded, "Ever since I saw you at the hospital I've been dreaming about you." he cried. "It's been painful, my body wants it to be you." he clutched at the man's shirt pulling him closer. "So please, please fuck me," he begged desperately burying his head against the man's shoulder.

Zoro felt the other man shudder as he kissed the top of his head. He looked up and saw Law staring fondly at Zoro.

"Then I will," using his thumb to wipe a tear at the corner of Zoro's eye. "Since you asked so nicely." his voice laced with lust.

* * *

The cab ride to the doctor's apartment was agony for Zoro and as soon as they entered the expensive-looking apartment, they were both pressed against each other again. The door pressed behind Zoro's back, skilled fingers working his shirt open as they made out. Zoro has never kissed someone this much before but he wasn't complaining. Law was a damn good kisser and Zoro tried his best to keep up with him. The doctor's leg prying Zoro's legs open as he rubbed his leg against Zoro's hard length.

Zoro moaned and broke the kiss, out of breath, "Bedroom?"

Law pecked his lips and took his hand as he led the swordsman to his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Zoro kicked his shoes away took off his clothes except for his boxers and sat down in the middle of the bed. Law gaped at the sight of him.

"Come here," Zoro patted the bed. Law blinked and cursed, taking his shirt off, throwing it to the side and also kicked his shoes off. He pushed Zoro's back down the mattress as he hovered on top of him, their lips reconnecting. Zoro opening his mouth and letting their tongues meet. He wrapped his arms behind the man's neck while the other pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection.

Law kissed his jaw and sucked on his neck, trailing kisses down the scar across his torso. He took a nipple in his mouth, nipping at it and sucking while tweaking the other with his fingers. Zoro's cock leaked against his stomach, begging to be touched.

"Fuck me," he demanded, panting as Law circled his nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm trying to be gentle here," he replied kissing his neck and biting hard on Zoro's shoulder.

"Mm!" Law licked the bite mark and kissed it. "Don't test me, Zoro." he warned. He pulled back and spread Zoro's legs kneeling between them. He spat on his palm and grabbed Zoro's dick loosely, pumping him slowly. Zoro whimpered as he thrust back in the hand as he yearned for his release. The hand left him and Zoro was about to complain when he heard the cap of a bottle snapping open.

"Hold your legs up." Zoro willingly complied and grabbed the back of his knees pulling them to his chest, spreading them into a v-position. He felt a lubed finger grazing his hole and gasped when it entered in one smooth glide.

Law raised an eyebrow at him. "It slipped in so easily, I thought you were a virgin?" he started moving his back and forth and Zoro let out a shaky breath. "I-I prepped myself earlier," he explained. "I was hoping that it'll finally happen tonight." he groaned when another finger entered and started scissoring him open. Law's fingers were longer and thicker than Zoro's and they felt so good inside him.

Law leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his chest. "That's cute." he murmured.

Zoro flushed even deeper. "'m not cute..." he whispered turning his head to the side. His vision caught a long-shaped object at the top of a shelf. He squinted his eyes as he recognized what it was. _Oh, a long sword_, confirming what the man said earlier.

The sudden curl of the fingers inside him made Zoro squeal as they hit his prostate directly.

"Focus, Zoro." he said as he added a third finger. Zoro rocked back against his fingers, whimpering and begging Law to fuck him already.

Law chuckled and planted more kisses on his chest. "Shall I make you come just like this?" he asked, staring at Zoro's face. His vision was cloudy with pleasure his mouth struggling to form coherent words. He was so close but this isn't what we wanted right now.

"N-no! W-want to come with your cock inside me." he moaned out as he stopped moving hips. Law groaned and pulled out his fingers, making an obscene sound. "Can I fuck you raw? I've never done it before. I've seen your patient records." he whispered against Zoro's lips.

"Are you even allowed to see that?" not that Zoro minded. His doctor friend, Chopper, insisted with everyone to get check-ups at least twice a year, especially Zoro since he competes in kendo.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor," he smirked.

_This fucking guy_

"We're both clean, I don't care, just fuck me already!" Zoro complained. He needed to come badly and if Law doesn't take him soon, he'll just have to take the lead and ride the fuck out of the man.

"So demanding," he grinned. Law took off his own pants and boxers. Zoro's breath caught in his throat as he saw Law's impressive cock, his cock twitching with the thought of it going inside of him.

Law grabbed the bottle of lube and positioned himself back between Zoro's legs. He poured a generous amount, groaning as he stroked himself, coating the rest of his cock. He placed his hand at the back of Zoro's thigh, "You ready?"

Zoro's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he nodded his head repeatedly, "Fuck yes,"

"Relax," the head of his cock prodded at the entrance, he pushed in and Zoro gasped at the delicious stretch as his hole opened around the thick length. Law hissed at the tightness and stopped, letting the beautiful man below him adjust, his mouth was wide open in an 'O' as Law pushed the rest of his cock inside.

"Fucking relax, Zoro." the doctor was having a hard time trying not to burst, the green-haired man was clamping down on him so hard. He leaned down and captured Zoro's lips on his own. They kissed slowly and gently and Law sighed in relief as the pressure against his cock decreased a bit.

"Sorry, I feel so full, your's feels so good." he smiled weakly at the older man.

"Shut up," Law groaned as he tried not to come from the green-haired man's words.

"Move," Zoro whispered, interlacing his fingers behind Law's neck.

Law didn't need to be told twice.

He started with slow shallow thrusts, allowing the man to get used to the feeling.

Zoro welcomed the foreign sensations happening to his body. Fuck, this is what he was missing? He was angry at himself for not doing this sooner, for waiting so long. But would it still be the same if it was a different guy? Zoro doesn't know. Or does he?

Law picked up the pace as he thrust faster into Zoro's tight heat.

"Fuck, fuck! Law!" he shouted as he let Law control the pace. Dark spots dancing in his eyes. He felt the familiar coil in his gut as Law fucked him harder and harder. He pulled the man's neck down and kissed him sloppily, Law swallowing the moans and cries coming from his companion's mouth.

"You're doing so good, Zoro." he played with the earrings with his tongue. "Taking my cock so good like you were made for this." the younger man grunted. Law cursed as the heat tightened around him.

_He likes to be praised_, he mentally noted.

Law felt his climax approaching as he angled his thrusts more and fucked the man deeper.

"T-there! Fuck! So good."

"Was this how your dreams went? Me fucking you like this?" he asked, as Zoro wrapped his legs around his waist.

"This is better," Zoro slurred, "- so much better." he was so close, he hoped that Law was too because he can't anymore. His back arched as he came.

Law watched as the man below him jerk violently, clamping down on him as Law roared thrusting into the heat as he drew out both of their orgasms. A sob broke Law's high as he looked down at Zoro, he was still hard.

"It hurts," Zoro cried, he needed to come and he was sure he did but there was no trace of it anywhere.

Law stared at him in awe, realizing that Zoro didn't ejaculate. He peppered his face with kisses.

"Shh, you're okay, you had a dry orgasm. I'll take care of you." Law kissed Zoro's tears away as he slowly pulled out. Seeing Zoro like this was enough to make him hard again.

The man was so beautiful, so good to him, so_ perfect._

"You did so well, Zoro." the younger man nodded as he blinked away the tears and stared into amber orbs.

"I need you on your hands and knees, do you understand?"

"Yes," his voice croaked. He immediately got into position and was surprised with the strange feeling of cum dripping from his hole, down to the back of his thighs.

Law eyes darkened as he took in the sight of the beautiful man like he was offering himself to him. He placed a hand on the man's right cheek as he used his thumb to swirl his spunk over the hole.

_So perfect_

His trance broke as he remembered the painful condition his partner was in. He quickly applied more lube to his length, already so hard from seeing Zoro's state.

He kneeled behind him and grabbed his hips as he entered the man again in one push. Zoro sobbed as he was entered again, he _needed_ to come. He felt like he was losing his mind.

Law leaned over him and placed small kisses all over the smooth back.

"I got you. You're okay." rubbing the sides of his torso soothingly. "I'm gonna move now, okay?"

"Please!" Zoro cried.

_This man is gonna be the death of me,_ Law thought. He gave Zoro what he wanted, fucking him hard and fast. He grunted when he felt the man pushing his hips back at him as they maintained the pace. His partner screaming _yes yes yes_ every time their bodies met.

Zoro's arms whole body trembled as his arms gave out under him, he folded them and rested his forehead on it, crying from the pleasure Law gave him. His hips were probably gonna bruise after this but he didn't care. Law's powerful thrusts were hitting his sweet spot dead-on as he pushed back with his own body.

The room was filled with the echoes of their moans, the filthy, wet sound as their bodies connected and reconnected, the headboard banging against the wall. Zoro loved it. He wished that they remain like this forever. But he needed to come.

He lifts himself on his hands again as he looked back at his partner whose eyes are closed, enjoying the feeling of the swordsman around him.

"Law," he called out endearingly, His eyes snapped open as their eyes met, he leaned over and kissed the green-haired man.

"You can come any time you want," he mumbled against the younger man's lips. "It hurts doesn't it?" he kissed the spot below his ear. "I know you can do it, you've been so good to me, Zoro." he complimented.

Zoro cried as he finally came with Law's name on his lips, thick spurts of cum erupted from his dick. It was the strongest orgasm he's had. He smiled to himself. Happy that his agony was over. That a man finally held him. That it was specifically Law and not somebody else.

And now that he had come, sleep was starting to take over his body.

Law hummed in approval as he too came a second time inside of Zoro. He kissed the man's back one last time as he pulled out, and traced his fingers over the abused hole, admiring his work.

Zoro collapsed on the bed and laid down on his back, yawning. Law used a towel to clean themselves up. As soon as they were tidy, Law scooted closer to Zoro as he wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the man's back closer to his chest.

"How was that for a first?" he whispered, propping his head on his hand.

Zoro yawned and turned his body, burying his face in Law's neck.

"Not bad," he murmured sleepily. Law laughed softly, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the younger man's forehead. "Sleep,"

And sleep, Zoro did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Have you noticed something about Zoro's shop? Comment below if you have any guesses. :)  
Leave a Kudos so I'll know if you like it! Thanks for reading!  
xx


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it just a one night stand?

A beeping sound startled Zoro awake as he peered through his eyes and immediately squeezed them back shut, hoping that the annoying noise would go away soon. Someone groaned behind him, an arm loosening its grip around his waist and a few seconds after it pulled away, the beeping stopped.

Zoro grumbled and tried to shift to his left side and instantly stopped when he felt the soreness that spread throughout his body. He opened his eyes and slowly craned his neck to the left as he got a glimpse of the other man. His hair was messy, frowning at a rectangular object he held in his hand, he yawned as he scooted away from Zoro.

_Law. Last night we..._

Zoro flushed as he turned his head back before the man could catch him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" a raspy voice behind him asked.

"S' okay" he mumbled. "What time is it?"

"4:38 am, how're you feeling?" he felt the man lean in closer.

"Sore, ...but I'll live," Zoro replied as he flushed a deeper shade. He heard a chuckle, "I have to go, I'm needed at work." Law softly whispered in his ear.

He successfully shifted to lie on his left side coming face to face with a tattooed chest. He looked up and met with golden eyes, "Work at 4 am?" he asked.

"I'm a doctor," Law shrugged as if it explained everything.

He had a few doctor friends, Chopper and Kaya were no strangers to sleep deprivation.

Zoro hummed back a response, burying himself deeper into the covers. He was still tired and his body hurt from last night's events. If Law was leaving, should he also leave? What were the rules to a one night stand again? Is this a one night stand?

"Should I go too?" he warily asked.

"Stay. Sleep some more, it's still early." he stroked the younger man's hair and Zoro felt himself becoming drowsier and drowsier each second that passed.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon... I think. You can use the..." the voice trailed on but Zoro was already drifting back to sleep.

Zoro blinked as he opened his eyes and found himself in the unfamiliar room. He yawned as he stretched his limbs, feeling better than he did earlier. He sat up and glanced around. He saw the long-sword on top of the shelf, he wanted to touch it so bad and inspect it properly but he knew it would be rude without the owner's permission. He didn't want people touching his swords. He surveyed the rest of the shelves and his face contorting into confusion when he saw...

_Bepo merchandise?_

He wobbled as he stood up and went to the shelf to get a closer look and he was right. It was a collection of trinkets fashioned after the famous polar bear character. Zoro knew because he had a pink-haired friend back in Japan that's obsessed with bears. She constantly gushed about her limited edition Bepo stuffed toys, showcasing each one to him every time they met.

He always falls asleep in the middle of it.

An amused smile formed on Zoro's lips as he scanned the shelves and got impressed with the collection of plushies and stuffed toys. Who would've thought?

He headed to the bathroom and took a shower, scrubbing off the rest of the evidence of last night. He looked through the shelves and found a spare green toothbrush. He dried himself and found his clothes neatly folded on top of the dresser. Law must've folded it for him. He got dressed and found his phone. Shit, he was late for work. He found a pen and a piece of paper trying to think of something to write. After several mistakes, he finally wrote something and just went with it. He stuck the note on the refrigerator with a Bepo magnet and locked himself outside the place.

_That was fun._

_Call me _

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_\- Zoro_

* * *

He let out a huge yawn as he let himself inside the apartment. The smell of food invading his senses as he entered the living room. He set his bag down and slowly walked to the source of the smell.

"You're early," Zoro commented, the man was stirring some sort of sauce? He glanced at the other ingredients.

Pasta for dinner it is.

"Hello to you too...slut." Sanji snickered raising a curly eyebrow at the marimo.

"Wow, you really want my fist engraved on your face don't you?"

"Shut up, make yourself useful and get some plates." he turned the stove off and started to drain the water from the pot of pasta.

Zoro grumbled but did as he's told anyway. He set the table and took a seat. The blond came in and placed a plate in front of him.

"Spaghetti bolognese," he announced, he sat in his seat and Zoro took this as the signal to start eating. It was heavenly like always but he wasn't gonna say that out loud. The cook's ego is already big enough as it is.

"Sooo, when are you guys meeting again?" the blond asked, twirling the pasta on his fork.

"Meet who exactly?"

"Gosh you're such an idiot, I meant Law." Zoro choked on his pasta and gulped down some water before glaring at the cook.

"Mind your own business." Zoro wondered that too but he got a glimpse of how busy the other man is. The man threw away the slip of paper with his number on it or something.

"Come on! Did he visit you at Hana?" the cook further pushed.

"No, yes, I don't know!" and before Zoro could forget, "Why'd you give him the address in the first place you creep?!"

"Oooo, so he did visit." Sanji smiled smugly to himself, "Well, you should've seen the way he was staring at your ass at the hospital." Zoro flushed, "Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ha! I bet you did it on purpose! Bending over like that in front of him, you slut!" Zoro groaned and instead of retaliating he shoveled down the rest of his food and rushed to his room.

_Fucking bastard._

It's not like Zoro was hoping for anything. He _did_ have a good time. Scratch that, it was _amazing_. It's been a few days but the man hasn't called or texted yet. The chances of it being a one-time thing were getting higher. Someone as hot (and probably rich) like Law was surely sought after by many.

Zoro sighed, he was lucky that his first was with him. Thanks to the man, his _sexpectations_ (he got the word from Sanji) were higher. It'll be a while till he can find someone like him again.

Zoro went to his desk and powered on his laptop to do some work. He checked the delivery schedules making sure that everything will be delivered on time. No time for mistakes. He had a wedding event tomorrow and he had spent the whole day putting the final touches on the flower wall that the had bride wanted. Their flower walls were well known and got a lot of orders each month for birthdays, parties, and weddings such as this. He leaned back and mentally checked everything before preparing for bed.

The place was quiet, the cook was probably knocked out already. He set his alarm and crawled to bed. Zoro had a lot of pillows, mainly because they made him feel more at ease. It was a weird habit that stuck with him from when he was younger. He would steal all the pillows from the sofa and place them on his bed. His father had had enough one day and bought him all sorts of pillows. His favorite had been the green hotdog pillow, he couldn't sleep without it. He would wake up every morning clinging to it, his drool staining the fabric. He loved that pillow.

And that's why Zoro cried like a baby when his sister cut it in half to 'show' some moves with her sword. She _did_ apologize and got him a new one but it just wasn't the same.

Zoro nuzzled against the pillows and got himself comfy. As he was starting to doze off, his phone went off, indicating a text message. He groaned and was about to ignore it but chose against it since it could be Monet. He grabbed his phone and the text was from an unknown number.

He opened it.

_This is Law. I've been busy, I'm very sorry for not contacting you sooner. This may sound forward but I want to see you again. Are you free this Saturday? I know a place with some decent booze._

Holy shit. It was him! And he wanted to see Zoro again! Zoro checked the planner on his phone and thanked the heavens that he was free that day. He fumbled over the keyboard and sent his reply.

_I'd love to. You had me at booze. Text me the details, see ya soon. xx_

Shit, was that too desperate? Whatever he already sent it. He plopped back to his bed and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. He took the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly, hoping that it would make the weird feeling disappear.

* * *

Was he too early? They agreed to meet at a place named Shakky's Bar, it was fairly crowded for a Saturday night. It had a nautical theme going on, anchors and ropes decorating the stripped white and blue walls. Zoro picked a booth near the jukebox and had his hands wrapped around his beer mug. He wasn't nervous at all. He glanced at his watch, it was 9:15 pm, they were to meet at 9:00 pm. Did something bad happen? Was he getting stood up? Shit, was he even at the right place?

While a hundred possibilities ran through Zoro's head he almost didn't notice someone sitting down in front of him, the man was out of breath.

"Hey, sorry, I got held up at work." he breathed. Zoro blinked at him in surprise. His hair was damp and there were bags under his eyes. He must be exhausted.

"S' fine, I just got here too." he shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip from his mug. Law called the waiter over and ordered a drink for himself and another one for Zoro. The waiter returned swiftly, putting their drinks down.

"How's your week going?" _Shit, this is awkward._ Law propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm. His other hand swirling the liquid in his glass. "Same old, same old. Night shifts tire me out." he yawned as if on cue. "How about you, you run a flower shop, Hana, right?"

_He remembered_. "Yeah, we get more clients in June. Wedding month and all that. It's been busy." he rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. There was a pause of awkward silence before Law spoke up.

"Sorry to be direct but are you interested in... continuing our... nightly activities? I'm sure you've noticed how _compatible_ our bodies are. It's nice to let it out once in a while." he leaned in and started tracing lines on Zoro's arm.

"What, like fuck buddies?" Law grimaced, "Yes, but don't call it like that. Perhaps, a casual bedmate?" Zoro snorted. He's disappointed that the doctor was only interested in sex but this opportunity is too good to pass on. It kinda feels like he'll regret this later but he'll worry about it then.

"Sure, I'm too busy to be in a relationship too anyways." the green-haired man lied. Law smiled at him, "Perfect, so do you have any likes or dislikes?" he arched a brow.

"I don't like sweet things like candy and-" Zoro stopped himself realizing what he meant.

"_Oh_," his face turning red. The man merely chuckled at him as they shared their thoughts about toys, limits, and safe words.

Zoro mostly listened and nodded along to what Law said. The guy was a kinky bastard and he's surprised that he wasn't bothered by it at all. Takes one to know one he concluded. He was familiar with a lot of things that they discussed like the traffic light safe words but some concepts, he did not recognize. Law explained to him the things he's confused with. They finished their drinks and with the suggestion of the doctor, they took a cab back to his apartment to get the night started.

This time, Zoro made sure to remember the floor and room number if this thing between him and Law is gonna be a regular thing. They entered the place and Zoro took a seat in the living room. "You want something to drink?" he offered.

"Some water, thanks." he disappeared to the kitchen and Zoro made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Here," he took the glass and drank it ti;l it was half full. He placed on the coffee table and turned to face Law on his left. "I saw your Bepo collection. You have the band-aids and everything." he teased. "Shut up, it's a... hobby." he avoided Zoro's eyes, scratching his pink-tinted neck.

"I have a friend that likes it too. She has tons of stuffed toys. Did you know-mmph!" Lips were against his as a hand cradled the back of his head to deepen the kiss. "You talk too much," Law whispered as pressed kisses to his jaw and neck. He could only moan in reply as he reconnected their lips, one hand expertly undoing his belt and his pants. Law palmed him through his underwear and he's embarrassed for the man to see that he was already so hard. That he had such an effect on him.

Law gave him one last peck before he gave him a smug smile, freeing his erection and giving it a firm stroke. He settled into a kneeling position between Zoro's legs as he pulled his pants and underwear off.

Zoro gasped and prepared himself as the man lowered down and gave his cock a wet lick at the tip. He gripped the base of his shaft giving it long laps starting from the bottom, where he pressed his tongue at the underside and tonguing his slit when he reached the top. _Fuck_, Zoro thought, his hips unconsciously thrusting upwards but a strong calloused hand pinned him down by his hip.

He looked down and met his gaze as he swallowed him slowly, removing his hand from his cock and moving them down to play with his balls. Once he reached the base, he didn't give Zoro a chance to adjust as he bobbed his head up and down, setting a pace that made Zoro see stars.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he watched his dick go in and out Law's talented mouth. He gripped the edge of the sofa and threw his head back, feeling the familiar coil in his stomach. He wasn't gonna last long. He gripped Law's shoulder to warn him of his approaching orgasm. He moved his head up and gave a hard suck on his tip as he pumped Zoro's shaft hard and fast.

"Ah, Law!" he gasped, shutting his eyes as he came into his mouth, Law's hand milking him through his orgasm. He blinked his eyes open as he tried to control his breathing. Law pulled away from his cock and stood up, bracing one knee beside Zoro's thigh as he grabbed the younger man's chin to look at him, his thumb grazed his jaw. Zoro got the idea. He opened his mouth partly, and welcomed the man's tongue in his, giving a surprised gasp when he tasted his semen and moaned for more. This was probably the filthiest kiss he had ever received and tried his best to make the man proud by swallowing everything he passed on to him. And when he finally pulled away, he stared fondly at Zoro, leaning down as he licked a drop of cum from his chin that managed to escape from their kiss.

"You did well, Zoro." his eyes closing upon feeling his lips touch his forehead. "Let's move to the bed." he grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him up as he led the way to the bedroom. He was instantly pushed down the bed, Law crawling on top of him between his legs initiating another hungry kiss. They both discarded their tops, Zoro reached down to touch the man through his trousers and felt how hard he was. Law hissed, moving down and sucking on Zoro's chest, gasping when the doctor gave attention to his nipples. He undid his pants and felt him sigh in relief when he set his cock free. Zoro gave him lazy strokes to which the man groaned and stopped what he was doing as he gave a shallow thrust into Zoro's hand.

This foreplay was nice but Zoro was getting impatient. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" he panted. Law stared at him, an unreadable expression painted on his face. He broke away from Zoro to rummage through the bedside table. He heard the cap of a bottle open and slick fingers prodding at his entrance.

"You should learn your place," he whispered darkly to his ear. He shivered and closed his eyes pulling his legs up by the back of his knees and spreading them as far as he can. He braced himself when he felt a finger push through the tight ring of muscle and raised an eyebrow at Law when he heard him chuckle.

"What?"

"You didn't prepare yourself this time?" an amused look on his face. Zoro's face burned, tilting it to the side hoping the man wouldn't see. "Shut up," he mumbled. Law gave an amused hum attacking the younger man's exposed neck as he pushed another finger in.

"Please, more," he begged. He was at his wit's end but Law did nothing but place a kiss on his chest.  
Zoro was fully hard again by the time three fingers were stretching him open, his frustration grew every second as Law purposely avoided that place. He's had enough of his teasing and Zoro had devised the perfect plan.

"Stop," Law immediately stopped his fingers and pulled them out, a concerned look on his face. He waited for Zoro to explain but he said nothing as he sat up and pushed the man down the bed. He landed with an 'oomph' and Zoro hastily straddled him and enjoyed the expression on the man's face when he realized what's about to happen.

"Fuck, Zoro. Are you gonna-" Zoro smiled at him innocently, giving him a peck on the lips to silence him. He knew Law is tired from the bags under his eyes due to his job and Zoro didn't want to tire him out that much if he suddenly gets called to the hospital again like last time. This position would benefit them both; Law exerting himself less and Zoro getting what he wanted.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked Law's cock with it. He lined him up to his hole, hissing from the stretch. The doctor grabbed his hips as he helped him seat himself on his cock. Once he was fully seated, he let out a shaky breath as he reveled in the feeling. He looked down and winked at Law giving an experimental roll of his hips, heavy groans coming out from them. A bit of their earlier conversation flashed through Zoro's mind briefly and realized that he had already broken a couple of rules the man had laid out but it was too late now. Zoro will have to follow them another time.

He placed his hands on Law's shoulders giving him no warning when he pulled up, almost breaking them apart and immediately slamming back down. He heard a choked gasp from underneath him. He repeated this over and over and eventually he was bouncing up and down the man's cock.

_Fucking finally._

"Fuck yes," he moaned his eyes glazing over from the stimulation his prostrate was getting. He set a faster pace as he rode the man harder and taking a glance below him. Law's pupils were blown wide and he found him staring at the place where they joined. He noticed Zoro looking and smirked at him. He moved his hands to Zoro's ass, bucking up every time Zoro pushed down.

"Shit, just like that," he slurred leaning forward and dropping his head in the crook of Law's neck. Loud slaps echoing through the room as Law fucked into Zoro violently. The angle was in favor of the green-haired man as he muffled his screams by biting down Law's shoulder. His weeping cock dripping between him and Law's torsos.

"You're so hot," the doctor commented, nibbling on his ear. "I wanna fuck you all over again."

Zoro whimpered at the man's words. He couldn't think straight anymore. He was almost there. He pulled away from Law and back to his initial position as he focused on riding the man with more vigor, he was so close!

"I'm gonna come!" he cried, eyes rolling back preparing himself but a hand gripped the base of his cock stopping him from his long-awaited release.

"No! Why?" he sobbed, he was right there! Why is he so cruel?

Both of them stopped moving and Law sat up from his spot and brushed the tears from Zoro's face. "Don't cry," he said in a soothing tone and waited for him to calm down. "Now, tell me what you did."

_You should know your place._

Zoro dropped his hands to his side, his head bowed. "Look at me," Law commanded.

The swordsman hesitated but he met his eyes and fought the urge to look away in shame when he saw the disappointment in his partner's eyes.

"I'm not gonna ask again, tell me, Zoro." he bit his lip, "I disobeyed you, I was impatient," he admitted. Law said nothing and continued to stare. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I won't do it again." he pressed his lips against Law's, hoping that he'll be able to convey how sorry he was through the kiss.

"I'll let it slide this time. I'm at fault too for letting you take control that easily." he murmured against his lips. "I won't show mercy next time, do you understand?"

"Yes, Law. I'm sorry." he shifted, letting out a small moan when he noticed that Law was still inside him.

"Give me a color."

"Green," Zoro sniffed. Law grasped his hips. "Finish what you started." Zoro could only nod as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rode his cock slowly this time, Law meeting him with sharp thrusts suggesting him to move faster. Zoro complied, closing his eyes as he let himself get lost in the feeling. It was _so good_. He moved his hips faster, soft moans coming out from his mouth. He still felt ashamed for disobeying Law but he'll do better next time. He doesn't want to upset Law again. He kissed him all over his face and neck. Each kiss promising that he'll be good and that he was truly sorry.

Law seemed satisfied, taking Zoro's cock in his hand and jerked him off in time with their pace.

"Mm, can I come? Can I come, please?" he mumbled weakly while kissing a spot below Law's ear. He felt the man shiver,

"That's a good boy. Come for me." he came with a loud cry, clenching around Law, he heard him curse as the doctor finished inside him. Their foreheads pressed together as they regained their breaths. After a while Law moved first, pulling out from Zoro with a soft groan.

"Shower?" Zoro nodded absentmindedly and followed him to the bathroom. Law finished earlier saying he had to change the sheets and when Zoro came out, he felt the exhaustion seep in. He found his clothes neatly folded on the dresser like last time and put on his underwear. He jumped on the bed and sighed happily when Law finally joined him.

"Was it too much?"

Zoro shook his head. "T'was fine." he yawned. "You look tired, was worried, so I thought of riding you," he confessed. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind him and he felt a kiss on his head. "Don't worry about me. I'm not weak." Zoro hummed in agreement.

"You're incoherent." he chuckled. "Go to sleep." he nodded his head slowly as he drifted off to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took soooo long to upload, I'm sorry! College is currently sucking the life out of me. :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! :) Feel free to leave a comment down below!  
Have a nice day/evening!  
xx


End file.
